ABAD: Creation Of A New
by EChurch
Summary: "life whats the point of it when you have no one to share it with?" I would always ask myself until I met a certain someone who took me to the world they were born in and my life just changed from there and I just couldn't tell if it was good or bad.
1. journal entrys

journal entry date:2/1/15  
today Monty ohm the creator of rwby died from a simple surgery after being sent into a coma. this devastated all of his fans and especial me. my name is Booker aberrant I'm 16 years old and have been orphaned since i was 14 my parents and little brother died in a horrible car accident since then I've been living alone in a abandoned apartment building watching the famous YouTube series RWBY that was created by Monty ohm.

journal entry date:2/2/15  
after re watching RWBY vol.2 been having a recurring dream of a figure in a white hood asking for my help. i would always ask "who are you?"asking that the figure would always disappear into a cloud of white roses which left me with one thought in my mind "summer rose."

journal entry date:2/3/15  
when the dream came back i decided to do something different I asked "how am I suppose to help remnant isn't in this universe" my eyes widened at the statement i had just made "wait are you going to take me to remannt" the hood figure nodded yes while saying"you deserve to go somewhere that you can fit in after what happened to your parents and brother."  
end of journal entry's


	2. The white cloak

"So how am i suppose to get there?" I asked the ghost of ruby rose's mom who had thanked me by giving me a cloak that looked exactly like the one she wore. pointing at the cloak and saying " as long as you keep that cloak somewhere close to you i'll be able to keep you there for as long as you want to be will also need a new name to go by while your there your real name isn't in the Remnant data base so people will get suspicious of who you really are." " why not Ash Rose" I suggested " That wont work ruby will get suspicious" she said "Well why not Damian Moon?" I said making random suggestions " That will work I guess." Getting up off of my makeshift bed I walked over to the dresser that was next to my giant collection of ruby rose stuff. Pulling several articles of clothing out of the dresser the first was a Aqua blue long sleeve shirt with intricate designs on the shoulders, dark gray pants that had three lines of blue on the left leg, several pieces of cloth that I rapped around my right forearm my left arm and the bottom of my left leg, also some Finger less gloves, and dark gray steel tip shoes. Surprisingly this all went well with the cloak summer rose gave me . " So when do we leave?" I asked after putting the boots on and flipping the hood over my head. "Right now." Was all I heard before blacking out.


	3. New beginnings

When I finally regained my consciousness I was in an airship surrounded by people that all gave me a weird look because I had just appeared out of nowhere. "Sorry about that it's my semblance I can teleport."I said lying I didn't really know what my semblance was yet. Getting up of the ground I head towards a window to look outside. I just stood there my mouth ajar " This is a lot cooler view that I thought." I said out loud "Well I guess I'm officially heading to beacon now." There was a conversation going on behind me I knew all to well "Come on lil sis your the bees knees!" One yellow haired brawler said to a little girl in black and red that reminded me of little red riding hood. "I don't want to be the bees knee I don't want to be any kind of knees other than normal!" I stopped listening in on there conversation when ruby spotted me looking over at her and yang.'Dammit they see me now their going to get suspicious of me!' I thought to myself quickly turning my head to look out the window at the city of vale. " Hey vomit boy trash can is on the other side of the ship!" I yelled at a blonde kid covering his mouth. ' I know his name is Jaune arc but it's to much fun calling him vomit boy!' I thought " Aren't you the kid that just appeared out of nowhere on the ship?" Someone asked me "Yes and can you please leave me alone before I go over to talk to little red and Goldilocks." I answered getting a little annoyed." So you were watching us and my name isn't Goldilocks it's Yang Xiao Long! Aren't you a little Scrawny To be here?" Yang said sounding even more annoyed than I sounded probably because I was listening to her conversation with ruby who was standing behind yang just staring at my cloak. Ruby decided to finally say something" Why is there a note on your cloak that says have fun and the initials S. it and p.s. Don't piss you know who off on it?" I just looked at it finally grabbing the note I mumbled " When did this get here?". "Are you ignore us now !" Yang was getting ready to punch me in the face " No no I was just thinking about how this got here I don't live with anyone." I said frantically " What do you mean You don't live with anyone ?" Ruby asked " My parents and little brother are dead." I said with a sad look on my face will suppressing a tear. " Oh I'm sorry to hear that. I'm Ruby ,Ruby Rose so what's your name?" She said trying to cheer me up. " My name is Damian ,Damian Moon. Also can you get your sister to not punch me in the face?" I say feeling a little better " How did you know we're sisters?" Yang asked getting suspicious 'crap crap crap crap I forgot they never told me they are sister!'I thought to myself "Lucky guess." I responded. How much longer is this flight going to take! I don't want to die just yet! "Hey look there is a guy flying over there!" I said pointing out a kid on a skateboard! 'how did i not think of that!'

Authors note: hope you enjoy this series as much as I do well leave a comment if you have any questions Damian signing off now need some sleep before working on the next chapter.


	4. Welcoming call

After managing to escape the grasp of yang's murderous hands I made my way to a tree and sat next to it hoping to get some peace and quiet. Wrong I can't believe I forgot about the crater incident so when the explosion happened I literally jumped and my phone which I brought with my from my world flew out of my hand and hit the floor and started to play my favorite song red like roses part 2 I scrambled over to my phone and picked it up and shut it off "that was close." I stated to myself while sighing unaware of what was going on behind me was different from what happened in the show "and you why do you keep such a dreadful peace of scrap at a school for fighting!" Ice queen yelled at me for no reason as ruby and jaune were a good distance behind her. "Mind your own business ice queen It's my stuff not yours! " I yelled back sounding audibly pissed at her comment " how dare you speak to me that way do you even know who I-" she tried to say before I cut her off " blah blah blah your weiss schnee the heiress to the schnee dust know for it's questionable business partners and slave driving workers! " "How dare yo- the nerve of ugh !" She said before pouting and stomping off. "I've been wanting to say that for a long time now. " I stated to myself with a sigh of relief "so ruby do you know where the main hall is because I sure don't?" I said catching her and jaune's attention. "I don't know ." She said giving a shrug "hey dude I curious what do you look like under that hood? " Jaune asked trying to look under the hood. "What my hood is still on I thought it would have fell off when I got on the ship or when yang was trying to murder me." I said putting a hand on my head to feel for the hood it was still up. "I curious to now I want to see what you look like ." Ruby said sounding excited 'why do I feel pain in the future 'I thought and sure enough right as I thought that I was drop kick by yang and sent flying into the tree from before. "Really what was that for yang!" I yelled rubbing the back of my head "felt like it." She said while trying to suppress laughter because of the way I landed. "First ruby and vomit boy to answer your question you'll have to wait until after initiation to find out i don't feel like showing you now because yang decided to drop kick me." I said while getting up and walking back over to the group "so where is the main hall yang do you know?" I said sighing "nope no clue." She said after getting control of herself again."great lets just start walking that way and see if we can find the main everyone except me introduced themselves and their weapons it was my turn "fine my name is Damian Moon I'm 16 years old and I don't have a weapon because it was destroy when the orphanage I live at was attacked by beowolfs my weapon was still inside when I escaped." I said stating word for word the backstory more or less of my OC character Damian Moon. "Sorry to hear that maybe I could help you make a new weapon!" Ruby said with a new found excitement "that would be nice" I said patting ruby's head right in front of yang. expecting to get a fist to the face but instead she said" ahhhhhh my little sis has found herself a boyfriend!" Sounding a bit teasing and angry "I don't like him I just want to help him yang!" ruby squealed out of embarrassment "what ever you say little sis." yang retorted "is this the place ?" jaune said while pointing into a giant room full of people. "must be are you two coming or not." I said back to ruby and yang who just realized I teleported next to jaune. "Ya ya were coming lover boy!" yang said while shaking her head "for the last time I don't like him!" ruby squealed while walking over to the entrance to the great hall with yang. When I stepped into the great hall I felt like something was trying to rip out of my head but the feeling almost immediately went away when ozpin stepped onto the stage and gave his speech I was nowhere near ruby or yang for some reason I had went my own way and was sitting down at the entrance to the great hall but for sure the whole time ozpin was saying his speech he was watching me. 'Why?' I thought then I notice ruby yang and ice queen arguing and when Weiss walked up to me she said only these words "you deserve to be killed by a nevermore." then she walked of into the crowd 'I don't feel good now it's worse than when I'm able to tell when yang's about to hurt me.' "Hello earth to Damian." Ruby said while waving a hand in front of my face "yes ruby ?" "Ok good we need to head to the ball room and get ready for tomorrow's initiation." Ruby states trying to drag me off "Ok lead the way."

Authors note: sorry people for the late chapter I had to write this one in secret because I'm on electronics suspension, well hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Damian signing out


	5. Am I going crazy?

After we got to the ballroom we went our separate ways. when I found a open spot on the other side of the room I put my stuff down and changed into my sleepwear which was a dark blue shirt that said" never forget" on it and a pair of light gray pajama bottoms that had what looked like crow feathers on them."im thirsty" when I finished getting a drink of water I made my way back to the ballroom but was cut off by Cardin Winchester "aren't you a little scrawny to be here." he stated In a mean tone "shut up birdbrain and leave me alone." I said calmly and started to walk past him but he grabbed me by the shoulder and said"what you call me pipsqueak!" I just calmly looked at him and said "I called you a birdbrain now let go before I break all you fingers" he just started to laugh "you break my fingers that's histarical you probably can't even break a twig!" "Oh really " I say while grabbing his arm and throw him through the ballroom wall into the ball room then stating"then I guess your weaker than a twig!". "Hey man that was cool what you did there Cardin really sucks" someone says as I hop through the hole and walk past all of the worried onlooker and even ruby and yang since they still didn't know what I look like under my cloaks hood and made my way over to my sleeping bag to sleep. when I feel asleep I woke up in the snowy forest ( the place from the red trailer) surrounded by dead Grimm then a loud gun shot range through the clearing and I was sent flying into a tree with a large bullet wound in my chest. Looking up I spot a pair of red and black boots that I immediately recognize as ruby's walking towards me. I then reached towards her and she shot my arm off with another sniper round as she said these words" you took him away from me now your going to die!" I managed to get one sentence out as another round was shot into my chest " what do you mean ruby I'm right here!" But nothing came out of my mouth. ruby then turned around and started to walk away. finally I was able to speak again but only one word this time "ruby" I said loud enough for her to hear me as I reached what was left of my other arm towards her. Ruby then turn around after hearing her name to see me instead of a Grimm full of bullets on the tree reaching towards her. I was scared slowly dying full of bullets and coughing blood. she ran back towards me petrified at what happened to me "what happened?!" she said with a shaky voice I managed to lean forward enough to whisper in her ear " you shot me." and then coughing more blood and died .( back in real world) I shot up breathing heavily with sweat dripping down my face. " Would ruby really kill me ? no there's no way she would." i whispered to myself as I got up grabbed my clock and went to the rooftop not knowing someone that had the exact same dream but flipped was watching me leave the ballroom.


	6. Lunch room beat down

After regaining my composure I realizes it was 3:00 in the morning so I made my way to the emerald forest where initiation begins. " your an interesting student. There are no records on you and yet somehow you got here Booker Aberrant." I almost jumped off the mountain cliff how had ozpin snuck up on me I know he's stealthy but not that stealthy" how do you know my real name!?" "I know more that just your name but I'm have one question for you why hide your real name? Are you trying to escape what happened that day or just listening to what summer says like a dog ?" I just look at him "I d-don't know why I chose to change my name. Summer thought it was a good idea. " ozpins sips his coffee "so what will you do if someone looks into your background?" I stiffen "...uhhhhh." " oh well you should probably get back to the and here is a gift from me." Ozpin takes a metal pole out of his pocket and hands It to me. I just stick it in my pocket and make my way back to school  
(Time skip three hours beacon cafeteria)yang .p.o.v )  
Plops down next to ruby "so where's lover boy?" Ruby almost chokes on her cookie " were not together ! But I don't know I did see him go somewhere last night." " ohhhh how'd you know it was him?" Ruby continues eating her plate of cookies " the hood duh. But I didn't get a clear view of his face so I still don't know what he looks like. " I take a bit of my cereal " really, now I'm wondering who that guy that sent Cardin through the wall was?" " agreed!" Ruby says loudly spitting cookie crumbs everywhere.

(Damian p.o.v ) I open the door to the cafeteria and grab a plate of pizza " man I love pizza." And start to look for a table to sit at when I see ruby and yang sitting alone at the table in the middle of the cafeteria I made my way over to them but was stopped by a bandaged Cardin "your going no where pipsqueak !" I just look at him from under my hood" do I really need to send you through a wall again birdbrain?" He gets visible pissed and whistles for three of his friends to come over and help beat me publicly " not this time !" Cardin and the other three all go to attack me but they hit nothing . I had teleported and was eating a slice of pizza . Cardin jumped at me while I dodged punch after punch he threw at me " is that all you got birdbrain?" Right then his three sidekicks all tried to attack me while I was dodging Cardin the first two missed but the last one hit me over the head with a tray which hurt but I could deal with it. Blood was trailing down my forehead as I was getting visible pissed I just grabbed the tray I was hit with and threw it at Cardin almost taking his head off I then reached into my pocket and retrieved the metal baton ozpin gave me and pressed a button on it turning it into a sword while I still had a pizza slice in my other hand " so are we going to stop now before it gets to dirty in here for the janitors to clean?" " fine but this isn't over pipsqueak !" I turn the sword back into baton form as ruby and yang approached me " wow that was cool!" Yang said sounding impressed "were you really going to use that sword Damian?" Ruby asked staring at the baton." No, truth be told I haven't used it before so I was bluffing them but I would probably still wipe them."


	7. Jumping into the jaws of death

After I finish my pizza slices the intercom rang "would all first year students please head to the beacon cliffs" I walked over to the lunch lady and handed her the plate "thank you for the food." Then started to walk off leaving yang and Ruby back in the cafeteria.  
(Time skip the the cliffs above the emerald forest)  
I step onto the last available launch pad when ozpin started his speech " and since we have one extra student this year we will be adding a new rule if that student finds a present that I have carefully hidden in the forest along with taking a special relic they will be allowed to pick which team they will be on. Any questions? Good you may begin" the pads started to launch students unfortunately for me I was the first one sent flying "oh come on!" I yelled while trying to regain my balance. Magically I landed without hurting myself dusting my pants off I started to make my way to the temple ruins which I assumed were north.  
(With a suspicious person in a white cloak standing in a tree watching Damian)  
"Is he really the next bearer of the eight swords of darkness and light? He hardly looks the part why did Artemis bring him here?" Disappears in a black portal.  
( back with Damian)  
I stopped for a breather when a pack of beowolves decided to attack me I was in a fighting stance like sora's from kingdom hearts since well I think it is effective. I dodging and parrying but this sword ozpin gave me wasn't going to hold out much longer any time now it will break soon. And on queue as I deflected a strike from the alpha Beowulf my sword shattered into pieces. " Damn guess my time is up!" I tried to shield my body with my arms as three of the beowolves went to strike me but nothing hit me so I moved my arms away from my head to look up there were eight blades in front of me I have never seen before. A person in a white cloak with a blue interior appeared behind the eight swords "who are you!? " I questioned the cloaked person he just put his hands up and tried to calm me down "relax I'm not here to fight I'm here to be your guide." "My guide for what?" I didn't lower my guard and continued to question " its simple I've been given the task to teach you how to use your inner power. First step pick a sword." Gestures towards all eight of the swords "they represent your strengths and your weaknesses so choose wisely." I walked forward and examined all of the swords I then grabbed the blade with a chain and shackle on the end of it and the sword with a blade glowing Aqua blue " so you've chosen your sorrow and your happiness your two strongest emotions good choice I'll be going now you have a initiation to complete so if you need me just say my name ." the cloaked figure opens up a portal "wait what's your name?!" I run up to him asking " it's Rox" Rox steps into the portal restarting time and making the other swords disappear and return the Beowulf back to where they were to strike nothing but air. They all turned towards me and I had to improvise since I've never dual wielded before now i got lower to the ground and had the sword with the chain in reverse grip I ran at the Beowulf and twirled a full 180 slicing them to bits. " Huh I could get used to this." I then went into full sprint towards the temple ruins "I hope everyone else made it"  
( temple ruins Ruby p.o.v)  
"Great the whole gang is here we can all die together !" Yang says sarcastically as pyyrha lands in front of us "ummm guys where's Damian?!" Jaune asks while looking around " jaune's right where's Damian ?!" I say while looking for my white cloaked friend but he was nowhere to be found. "we have bigger problems then finding your friend right now go get a relic!" Weiss yelled at me "fine" I said then walked over to a relic that looked like a horse and put it in my pocket while jaune grabbed a relic that looked like a castle. "guys that thing is circling back!" Jaune pointed out the nevermore Weiss and I rode on "ok everyone our objective isn't to kill them its to make back to the cliffs with our relics." I say while starting to run off towards the cliffs " run and live that's a plan I can live with." Jaune says then follows me with everyone else behind him.  
(Damian p.o.v)  
After sprinting for what felt like hours I found a box with two custom pistols "this must be that thing ozpin was talking about " takes both of them and secures them in my leg holsters looking back at the box I notice an bracer I pick it up and strap it to my arm then start making my way to the forest temple that was just through the tree I could see a death-stalker trying to release its stinger from a glacier of ice "of coarse I'm late now !" teleports past the death-stalker and lands on a false floor panel that my foot broke through it. While prying my foot out I notice a chess piece that was shaped like a Grimm with Black and blue colors I grabbed it and teleported out forgetting about the death-stalker. The glacier of ice that was holding its stinger captive exploded sending me flying one a hill towards where everyone was making a run for the cliff I sailed past them yelling" not again !" Slamming into one of the pillars hard enough it dislocated my arm and I think broke several of my ribs I slowly got up with a trail of blood going down my forehead I yelled "I'm ok!" Then fell unconscious on the ground.


	8. The demon inside

Darkness that's all I could see when I blacked out "weak" a voice said "who said that " I mumbled when a figure appeared right in front of me and crouched down and lifted my head up by my hood "remember me!" he lets go of my hood and my head slams back into the ground "you screwed up and now it's my turn to take over." he said standing up and I fully fell unconscious.  
(Cliff face ) anti form Damian p.o.v)  
Slowly I forced this wreak of a body up and stared at the unknown Grimm that broke through the tree line. Looking down at my arm familiar bone claw armor appeared which made me smile with joy "I get to have some fun!" I said in my distorted voice in an instant I disappeared in a cloud of feathers that were fading from white to black then appeared right in front of the unknown Grimm and plunged my hand into its chest with a maniacal laugh pulling my hand out in my hand was the Grimm's heart. After crushing the heart my expression changed from joy to a bored look as I was forcefully pinned to a tree by another Grimm slowly lifting my clawed hand to its head I pointed at its forehead uttering a phrase " now strike shadows revenge. " making the same dark blade from before appear inside the Grimm's head killing it instantly making it release this body from its death hold to reveal the arm I didn't encased in bone was torn up with cuts and giant gashes all over it. "Pathetic." More Grimm appeared around me " so weak" rushing forward I struck at the Grimm full force with a look of maniacal smile of joy on my face.  
(Rox P.O.V )  
'So that's what his pain and suffering has created. A monster he can't even control anymore' sighing I jumped out of the tree I was in my cloak rising up in the air summoning my pistol lights rebound and aimed it at the rampaging boy "are you really going to kill him Rox? After I went through all the trouble bringing him here." A voice said from behind me " long time no see summer or should I say Artemis ." I respond feeling the blade up against my neck " you were told not to interfere unless he called for you Rox.""All I'm doing is stopping him from killing his friends." Rox stated "really you're stopping him by shooting him?" Artemis asked while still holding her sword to his neck. Pulling the mag out of the gun showing Artemis the contents of it "would I be trying to kill him with anchor rounds (rounds that make shackles made of darkness for pinning targets down) just relax ok, just go tell Ozpin ill have him under control once he ends the initiation." Artemis slowly lowered her sword from my neck letting me go forward to confront the kid while Artemis opened a portal to Ozpin's office. " now for the fun part." I state while moving towards the Grimm controlled Damian popping two anchor rounds into his arms which sent him flying into a pillar and freezing him to it."man I really didn't want to do this to you Damian but if you can't control the thing inside you I'm going to have to stop using anchor rounds on you." I say walking in front of ruby and the other initiates " shut up puny human!" The creature screamed from under its hood "touchy, why don't you calm down so I don't have to knock you out." I say jokingly before turning towards the initiates " get going you guys I'll have him back to normal in no time so he can finish that promise he made to you guys" I say smiling under my hood and turning back towards anti-Damian (I know so unoriginal if anyone has a name idea for it put it in the comments.)


	9. Friendship the number one cure

(Initiation cliffs) yang p.o.v )  
What's going on one moment he's on the ground unconscious and the next this cloaked man is fighting Damian who is partially covered in bone armor almost like a Grimm. ruby is scared half to death Jaune has literally passed out and the rest of us were well shock at the sight of Damian ripping a Grimm's heart out with his bare hands." Get out of here I'll get him back under control so he can still fulfill that promise of his " the cloaked person said while stopping in front of ruby glancing at her then turning back towards Damian "besides no one wants to see little red riding hood cry ain't that right Damian ? Yang get your sister and everyone else to the cliff ozpin already knows of the situation ." He said looking at my from under his hood " how do- " I tried to say but was cut off by him" no time." He said disappearing and reappearing in front of Damian with a burst of feathers? " ruby don't worry Damian's going to be alright he's still got that promise he made to you that he has to fulfill right. " I say putting my hands on ruby's shoulders " ya your right yang he still has to show me his face." Ruby said calming down and making a run for the cliff with everyone else in tow.  
(Cliff ruins ) Damian p.o.v) "LET ME OUT YOU MONSTER!" I yelled " why should I weakling?" Anti-Damian Said " because-" I stopped " that's right you have no reason to come out." He retorted with a smirk  
"Damian ?" A voice said from behind me jerking around I see ruby standing in front of me "ruby ? What are you doing here ?" I asked her " you zoned out while we were heading back to the others ." She said tilting her head slightly " I see hey ruby do you still want to go through with that promise I made with you, Jaune ,and yang?" I asked looking down at rings feet " what promise?" She said causing me to stop dead in my tracks " what did you just say?" I mumbled loud enough for her to hear " what promise?" She repeated then everything just stopped as the color drained from ruby's body (literally) and everything around her started to shatter  
" goddammit Damian why am I stuck fixing your messes !?" A familiar voice yelled "Rox" I mumbled " get yourself back under control, ruby and the others are waiting for you!" Rox's voice said again I started to glow a bright teal blue wait what are you doing weakling I was handling things !" Anti-Damian screamed " give me my body back!" I yelled  
(Cliff side ) Rox p.o.v )  
'Good I have him pinned for now.' I thought to my self looking over at Damian to see his cloak minus the hood was split down the middle and his hair was turning from its normal black and blue color to white red and black 'that not good' I thought " goddammit Damian why am I fixing your messes?!" I yelled pausing then saying "get yourself under control buy and the others are waiting for you!" When I took a breath Damian started to glow as his hand shoot up and started to tear the bones that we're starting to extend up his neck to his face off.  
" give me my body back!" Damian yells in his distorted voice. As my anchor rounds wore off Damian fell to the ground unconscious with his hair turning back to normal. Picking him up I summon a portal and take him to the infirmary " ruby and the gang are going to be pissed when they find out how injured Damian is ~" I sang to my self and the unconscious Damian on my shoulders.

Authors note ok people I'm back from my mid life/writer/artist crisis and am proud to say that this chapter is probably confusing at first until you read it over a second or third time . Damian moon signing out


End file.
